


Wrecker, Master of Blankets

by jaybird1129



Series: Crosshair is a cat, and other observations by Echo [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: He's just precious, Wrecker can sew, Wrecker is a big ole softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: Echo was still learning more about his new team
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch & CT-21-0408 | Echo
Series: Crosshair is a cat, and other observations by Echo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Wrecker, Master of Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Wrecker's here!

**Blanket 1**

Echo shivered, the metal of his spine under his armor wasn’t ideal for whatever Force-forsaken ice planet they were on and his legs were starting to ache as well.

Something soft and warm landed on him.

“You’re cold!” Wrecker said loudly, unfolding the large square.

Echo looked at the blanket and laughed.

“I love this Wrecker, it’s awesome.”

The blanket was covered in tiny lightsabers of all different colors.

Wrecker grinned and made sure it was wrapped snugly around Echo’s shoulders.

He was starting to feel warmer already.

**Blankets 2-5**

Cross was buried under a bundle of fabric, making that weird purring noise he did when he was happy.

Echo took a closer look and realized it was a huge blanket with an oddly familiar design.

“Is that a target symbol on the blanket?” Echo asked, still looking at it.

Hunter nodded.

“Wrecker gave it to him about a year ago,” he said, coming over to stand next to him.

Echo was smiling now.

“I have one too, so does Tech, and Wrecker has his own also,” Hunter said after a minute.

“That was nice of him,” Echo replied, leaning against the doorway.

Hunter shook his head.

“He made them.”

Echo’s eyes widened slightly and he looked back over at Cross, still under the blanket.

He whistled softly between his teeth.

“Impressive,” he admitted.

“Mine has my tattoo, and Tech’s has his goggles,” Hunter told him, leaning against the other doorway.

Echo chuckled under his breath.

Wrecker, Master of Blankets.

**Blanket 7**

Echo was relaxing in the lounge room reading something on his datapad when someone placed something next to him.

Echo looked up at Wrecker and gave him a smile.

“Hey Wrecker, what’s up?” He asked.

Wrecker almost looked embarrassed but pointed to the thing he had placed next to him.

Echo put his datapad down and grabbed it.

It was a blanket.

He gave Wrecker a grin and unfolded it.

He looked at it and froze at the design in the middle.

His eyes filled with tears.

A familiar blue handprint was on the blanket.

He looked at Wrecker with wet eyes and a shaky smile.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

Wrecker smiled and went back to where he had come from.

Echo ran his flesh hand over the blanket and marveled in the softness.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrecker is a sweetheart and we love him 
> 
> Hunter is next!
> 
> -jay


End file.
